The use of pigs for cleaning piping is not new. Graco Europe has used round ball pigs for years for pipe cleaning and Complete Automation has installed 2 or more pigable systems in the USA. BMW has a pigable system that was written up in the April issue of Industrial Paint and Powder. However, none of these systems are automated.